DE 696 04 698 T2 discloses interior equipment for a passenger car in the form of an instrument panel or dashboard. The instrument panel consists of a solid material block that is carried by at least one crossbeam mounted on the vehicle. Suitable recesses for accommodating equipment parts are provided in the material block. The parts consist, for example, of a combined instrument unit that includes different glove boxes.